A Mermaid Tale
by baybay2910
Summary: This book isn't finished yet. I would appreciate it if you told me what you think about it, Thanks.


Bayley & Danielle Ellefsen

_Once upon a time, in a magical land, there lived a little mermaid at the bottom of a beautiful deep blue lake. She was the prettiest mermaid alive. Her lips were like the reddest coral ever found, she had beautiful silky white hair, and eyes that were like big sapphires. Everyone said that she was the most beautiful, everyone accept her step mother Evalina, because only she was to be the most prettiest mermaid alive, she had a lot of work cut out for her if she was going to make that happen. "Anastasia", for that was the little mermaids name, "Will you please go fetch me your last mirror, I've decided you don't need it anymore and I'm going to put it were the portrait of your father was." "Sorry 'Mother' but I don't have anymore mirrors to give you, you took my last mirror just yesterday, and besides, your whole room is covered in mirrors accept for the portrait of you that you have behind your bed." "Well then you'll just have to give me one of your jewels to make me look prettier then won't you." She said with a smile. "That's a good girl, swim along now and don't let me catch you out here again, do you understand?" "Yes, 'Mother'." Said Anastasia. Anastasia swam quickly knowing that her mother's guards would be very close to barging in and demanding for the jewel that her mother ordered for. She burst into her room and sighed gratefully, pleased that the guards hadn't yet come. She quickly picked out her least favourite jewel, a bracelet that was made of small dead starfish. Her father's personal hunter, Aromas rather fancied her, so he made her a bracelet. Her stepmother fancied the bracelet herself and would be most delighted to have it at last. She took out her last mirror; it was of beautiful workmanship, made of Ivory. It had carvings of dolphins and seashells as well as all manor of sea creatures. It also had all kinds of jewels starting from Crystals, to Emeralds, to Sapphires and then ending with all kinds of Opals. The mirror inside was made of pure Crystal. It was a family heirloom, her mothers to be precise. It was a hand mirror and Anastasia planned to keep it very far from the hands of her stepmother. The guards came in just as she was putting it away. She gave them the bracelet and they swam away showing off that they served the queen instead of the princess. Her mother Anavive went missing one day when she went swimming with a pod of neighbourly dolphins. The dolphin pod came back but Queen Anavive didn't. When Persiden, Anastasia's father, asked the leader of the pod what had happened to his wife, the leader was completely dumb struck to the queen swimming with them and him not knowing of it that he needed to swim up to the surface to get a few gulps of air before he could answer. He answered "I didn't know were she was, let alone that she was swimming with us because if I did she would definitely be here." But then a female dolphin by the name of Crystal-Eyes came forward and presented the king with the queen's most cherished treasure, the Ivory mirror. She said "I saw the queen swimming at the edge of the pod when another mer-women came swimming at her, full speed with a mer-man by her side. They captured the queen and took her away. I tried to swim after them but we came across a section of water that sucked you into it and you couldn't get out of it until it ended. That's where they took the queen. I had no choice but to stay with the pod. She dropped this when she was struggling to get free." It was the mirror. So Persiden gave it to Anastasia in memory of Queen Anavive. Persiden was so grieved at the loss of his wife that he could hardly bare to look at his daughter, for she was of striking resemblance to the queen. As time went by, some forgot Anavive, and Persiden married Evalina, who in later years was to be known as the sea witch. _

_8_

"That's enough," said Jasmine putting down the book. "I don't want to give anyone nightmares." "Awe." said Toby the baby leopard and all of his other friends. "But we love your stories." said Eli the baby elephant. You see, Jasmine came to the Amazonian jungle at the age of 2. She came with her father and mother as they were scientists and longed to study the jungle, but soon after, her mother mysteriously disappeared and her father after searching and searching for many weeks finally died of heartbreak, leaving little Jasmine all alone. But she wasn't alone, she had the animals to care for her and protect her. She had found that she had the power to talk and communicate with the animals long before she was able to even say a single human word. She could hear their thoughts, feel their emotions, and sense their fear.


End file.
